ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Confession of a Fellow Citizen (Confession)
Confession of a Fellow Citizen/Confession "Yoki Shimin no Kokuhaku" (良き市民の告白/Confession) A monster is running loose in Romdeau, affecting the lives of the main characters differently. Everything comes to a head at a central mall in the city, where a massacre will take place and the monster confronted. Plot The episode opens with Re-l Mayer looking at immigrant mugshots to identify the person who assaulted her. She tries to convince the inspectors that it was a monster, not a person. But they don't believe her story and suggest she may be under a delusion caused from the stress of the assault. Meanwhile, the inspectors tell her Vincent Law was found unconscious near her apartment. They suggest he is a stalker. After leaving the interrogation, they head to the Central Mall to get new toiletries for Re-L's replacement apartment. On the way, Re-L realizes just how far her entourage Iggy has been compromised by her grandfather and used as a means to spy on her. Re-L is forced by Kristeva and Raul Creed to receive a psychological analysis (to help cover up the Proxy and discredit Re-L's story of having seen a monster). At Daedalus Yumeno's office, Re-L creates a distraction and uses it to access Daedalus' computer and read up on the Proxies (she sees a file about the Proxy amrita cells). In the car on the way to the Mall, Re-L tries to query Iggy with the keyword 'proxy' - Iggy immediately is disconnected from the central database, his chat mode turned off forcefully, and he tells Re-L there is no such term. Then he powers back up to normal Turing chat mode without recognition of what just happened. This confirms Re-L's suspicions about how tightly she is being monitored and controlled - and how deeply the Proxy disaster is being covered up. She was going to go to the mall but instead is diverted to see her grandfather, the head of Romdeau. This removes her from the destruction about to happen at the Mall. Raul's wife brings the baby to the mall with Pino in order to show the baby to Raul for the first time. Also near the mall, Vincent receives his gun and bullets used to contain infected AutoReivs. As he walks, we see Monad Proxy waiting in the shadows and watching Vincent. Re-L is interviewed by her grandfather and told to stop acting on her own and give up investigating the Proxy incidents. Threatened with a demotion and transfer from investigations to administration, she agrees. Meanwhile, Raul is studying surveillance images of the Proxies. But when his Entourage Kristeva comes in, he quickly removes them from the screen. After Kristeva leaves, we realize what he is hiding when he brings the images back up and notes, "there are TWO Proxies." Re-L decides to head back to her apartment. Ostensibly to get new clothes but really to investigate more. At the mall, Raul sees his wife coming up the escalator with the baby and Pino. But then a commotion on the side draws his eyes. He sees Vincent Law knock over a citizen. Then, he sees Monad Proxy coming after Vincent. In slow motion, we see Monad throwing people out of the way carelessly as she attempts to get to Vincent, who is running away desperately. Pino sees the approaching Vincent and Monad and attempt to go back to protect the baby coming up the escalator but is caught off balance by Vincent as he runs by. Monad, following closely, slits the throat of Raul's wife. As Vincent looks back, he sees Pino on her knees in the prayer position indicating she is infected by the Cogito Virus. But then Monad obstructs that view and he keeps running and shooting bullets at Monad. Raul goes into shock and doesn't react to the scene below. Meanwhile, in an homage to the 1920s Russian propaganda film Battleship Potemkin, the baby stroller is bumped by Monad and it tumbles down the stairs next to the escalators. As Raul emotionlessly gives orders to deploy the barriers and seal the mall, the scene of his dead wife on the escalators and the splatter of blood under an overturned baby carriage at the bottom of the steps is shown. Vincent manages to outrace Monad as a large bomb shelter type barrier separates them. But Monad begins to break down the barrier and Vincent realizes he is trapped. As Re-L enters her apartment to investigate, the aftermath of the mall destruction is shown in the form of body bags, including one baby-sized. Raul stares blankly at the bloody overturned baby carriage. Kristeva shows Raul images from the security camera of Monad chasing Vincent and the camera freezes on a large image of Vincent with Monad right behind him. Re-L uses a flashlight to explore the ruins of her apartment. She realizes that her encounter with the Proxy wasn't a dream. Pino is alone at the Creed house and expects her father Raul to come home. But instead, it is the squad that disposes of Cogito infected AutoReivs. She hides in fear. Re-L sees something shiny in the drain of her ruined bathroom and finds a necklace with the number XIII on it. She remembers belonged to Vincent. Meanwhile, Vincent is in complete panic as Monad corners him and slowly approaches. As she does, her one exposed eye glows proxy blue. As Monad slowly approaches, arms outstretched to embrace Vincent, he gives up trying to get the storm door opened and instead turns and looks at Monad. For the first time in the series, he opens his eyes and with deadly intent. The panic and fear gone. Characters Under construction. Quotes Under construction. Notes *In the beginning, when Re-L is trying to identify her assailant from a photo database, Vincent's face pops as a suspect and she emphatically states, "NOT him!" *Re-L makes a statement in the interrogation about a "real citizen's face". This becomes important later when it is explained the Proxies don't have a real face but wear masks since they can change their looks as desired. Vincent is neither a real citizen nor is that his true face. *Iggy states that Re-L will get a kiss from her "Prince". This is likely referring to Machiavelli's The Prince. Daedalus is heavily manipulating events around Re-L and indeed even created her. *It is in this episode that Raul's sanity begins to crumble. He watches his wife and child murdered in front of him but shock prevents the emotion from sinking in. He responds emotionlessly to the events. When Kristeva freezes the camera on Vincent, it becomes understood why Raul becomes almost illogically obsessed with Vincent Law. He will place the blame and emotion on Vincent for the events of the day of the mall massacre. *The ending with Monad and Vincent suggests that Monad wasn't a crazed murderer but instead was acting purely on instinct and her need to be with/protect Ergo Proxy - Vincent. Most of her mental capacities were destroyed when the Vincent Law persona was created - but clearly some of Monad remained, even in her diminished mental capacity. The citizens' deaths were collateral damage of her escape and single minded pursuit of Ergo Proxy. It is likely she wasn't chasing Re-L but that Monad's awakened presence in Romdeau caused the Ergo Proxy persona to reassert itself in order to protect Re-L. Re-L ended up being in the middle. Voice Actors Under construction. Production Details Under construction. References Under construction. Category:Episodes